


Touch Me Softly

by mothteeth



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Massage, Multi, Partial Nudity, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 16:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16162931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothteeth/pseuds/mothteeth
Summary: You need a neck/back rub in the worst way. Stan and Ford argue about who would do a better job, and show you who’s better.





	Touch Me Softly

**Author's Note:**

> I hurt my neck and shoulder so here's how well I'm dealing with it

The past few days have been rough. You hurt your shoulder while trying to catch a box falling from your closet shelf. Since you haven’t let yourself rest and recover, it’s only getting worse. You have an ice pack stuck between your neck and shoulder, and you keep trying to stretch it better. Obviously, your weird behavior and constant wincing has caught the attention of both Stan and Ford. “Hey, doll, why the face?” Stan asks, drawing attention to the grimace you’ve been wearing for the past 20 minutes without even noticing. You consciously make an effort to smile. “Oh, it's really nothing. I think I tweaked my shoulder,” You try to wave him off, but the motion hurts, and you gasp in pain. 

“____, that doesn’t seem like nothing, let me take a look.” Ford steps up and gently takes the ice pack off your shoulder. Knowing you won’t win this one, you shrug your shoulder out of your sleeve so he can take a look, turning bright red despite the entirely innocent nature of the situation. 

Ford pokes and prods and feels around the area, noting the places that make you wince. You look up to see Stan’s jaw set, “Hey, Sixer, lay off, you’re hurting her.” 

“I’m just trying to make sure it isn’t something serious, Stanley. It seems to just be a very tense knot in the rhomboid muscle. Nothing heat or a good massage can’t fix. If you’ll go change into something strapless, I can try to ease the knot out, _____,”

“Oh, no, I couldn’t ask-” you start before getting interrupted.

“I can take care of this one, Sixer. I know how to get a knot out of someone’s shoulder. I’ve had a lot of practice,” Stan winks at you, turning you an even deeper shade of red. 

“You have no idea what you’re doing! I’ve studied anatomy extensively and I know how to fix this,” Ford stands up as he speaks. 

“You don’t need to know the names of all the muscles in order to know how to get them to relax, Poindexter.” Stan countered, stepping towards Ford and escalating the argument. 

You try to assure them that you’re really fine and taking a hot shower would really take care of it, but it’s too late. The rivalry is in full swing and you have to think fast to try to keep the peace. “Guys. Guys!” you shout to get their attention, “I will accept both of your offers, okay? I’ll go get changed. No fighting while I’m gone, though. Promise?” 

Stan looks like he’s going to argue for a moment before muttering “Promise.” Ford looks away guiltily and says the same. You excuse yourself and run to the storage room. You don’t actually own anything strapless, so you grab a camisole and tuck the straps into it. It’s tight enough to stay up despite having the straps tucked away. You head back into the kitchen where you can hear quiet arguing. They think they’re so sneaky. You give them a disapproving look and they fall silent. 

“Alright, let’s get this over with.” You sigh. 

“Okay, ___ hop up on the table and lay face down” Ford starts, leading you to the table. 

“You’re kidding, right?” you’re skeptical. Why would you lay on the table? “It’s the easiest spot for this. We don’t have a massage table.” 

“We could use the bed,” Stan smirks. 

“Table it is, then,” you step onto a chair before carefully laying yourself facedown on the table. It’s a little short, so your feet hang off the end, but it’s fine. You fold your left arm under your chin while leaving the right one relaxed, since that’s the one that hurts. 

Ford stands next to the table and gently tugs you over to the side, to get easier access to your shoulder. He gently starts to feel his way across your shoulder, trying to feel the best place to start working your muscles. You sigh in contentment. It feels nice to be touched like this, even if his hands are a little cold. You hear Stan grumble under his breath, but you ignore him in favor of enjoying the massage. Ford starts kneading your shoulder, getting more cocky as he goes. He’s so proud of himself for making you feel good. 

Suddenly you feel a sharp pain shoot from your shoulder all the way down to your fingertips. You yelp and immediately try to pull away. Ford holds you in place for a split second before you feel him get yanked away from you. “It seems I accidentally hit a nerve. Sorry, ___” Ford seems apologetic, but he still restrained you when you tried to get away and it makes you nervous. You’re holding back tears as you accept his apology. Ford, incredibly flustered, tries to get back to your shoulder, but Stan steps in front of him. “I hit a nerve and hurt her. I have to fix it.” Ford is horrified with what he’s done, you can hear it in his voice. 

“You had your chance, Poindexter, and you hurt her. It’s my turn.” Stan’s voice has an edge to it, but you’re grateful he won’t let Ford try again. Ford tries to protest, but Stan’s glare stops him in his tracks. “Fine. I’m so sorry, ____. I didn’t intend to hit a pressure point.” 

“Really, Ford, it’s fine.” You continue to reassure him despite the remnants of electric pain shooting to your fingertips. 

Stan gently rubs your back until the pain goes away. He isn’t even massaging but his hands are so warm and it feels so good. You’re melting into the table at his touch; it’s so relaxing. Stan’s hands are rough, but he’s careful and gentle. He starts to knead a little harder toward the epicenter of your pain. It aches a little bit, but it still feels nice to have his hands gently working your muscles. As he gets closer to where it hurts, however, it gets worse. You flinch very slightly, but he doesn’t back off. He gets a little deeper and kneads harder in the very center of the pain. You flinch harder and pull away slightly, trying not to make a big deal of it but getting more uncomfortable. Finally he gets a little too rough and you gasp and yank your shoulder away from him. “Stanley, stop!” you hear Ford say as he puts his hand on Stan’s shoulder, pulling him back. You don’t let them even start to argue. You’re crying as you hoist yourself up off the table. “That really hurt, guys. I know you’re trying to help but just leave me alone,” You say, trying to keep the anger out of your voice. You thought you did a good job of covering it, but, by the ashamed looks on their faces, you weren’t as successful as you hoped. You don’t care. You turn and walk away, headed to the storage room to nurse your shoulder and cry in peace. 

A few hours pass before you finally get hungry enough to leave the storage room for a snack and some water. Stan and Ford are still at the table, talking quietly. They both turn to look at you as you head towards the fridge, pointedly ignoring them. Stan clears his throat and you finally turn to look at them. “Hey, _____, we’re really sorry we hurt ya. We were trying to show off and you ended up getting stuck in the middle.”

“Stanley and I were talking and we thought, if you’d let us, we’d like to try again, if that’s okay.” 

“I don’t know. You guys hurt me pretty bad. I don’t know if that’s a good idea.” 

“I know we fucked up, kitten, but we’d like to try again. Together.” Stan stood up, looking hopeful and ruining your resolve. 

“Alright alright. How can I argue with this kind of progress,” you tease, slipping the straps off your shoulders and walking towards the table. 

“Actually, _____, this time I must insist we try the bed. It’ll be easier for you to get comfortable and for us to work.” Ford tries to keep his composed face, but Stan doesn’t. The slightly smug look on his face sends a shiver down your spine. Ford clears his throat. “It would also help if you were to, ahem, remove your shirt, so we can feel what we’re doing.” You flush scarlet, but agree. 

Your stomach fills with butterflies while Stan leads you to his room. It’s dim, but cozy. You hesitantly remove your shirt and cover your chest while they lead you to the bed, where you carefully lay yourself down in the same position you were in on the table earlier. Careful not to kneel on you, Ford gets onto the bed on your right side, close to your head. Stan, on the other hand, straddles your back, making sure not to put too much weight on you. You can feel your cheeks heating up, so you bury your face in your arm. The way they’ve positioned themselves is very telling. Stan getting to the point and being forward in his intentions, while Ford is more careful and logical, positioning himself to best achieve his goal. 

Ford is the one to start. He runs his fingers gently over your shoulder to feel where the knot is. When he finds it, he very softly starts rubbing to ease the pain little by little. Stan, on the other hand, busies himself with your mid back and sides. Running his hands down them and kneading them deliciously. You let out a contented sigh as all the tension leaves your body. You can feel their smirks more than you can see them. Your eyes are closed, but you know they’re so proud of themselves. 

You feel so good under their sure hands. They’re being much more gentle and careful than before, and it makes a difference. You can feel the tension lifting from your shoulders. Stan takes a turn gently rubbing your shoulder while Ford takes a moment to gently work your neck from the base to the nape. Without thinking, you let out a soft moan. You hear Stan chuckle before you realize what you’ve done. You immediately bury your face into your arm. Ford takes an opportunity to work your spine and lower back. He carefully traces your spine, putting pressure into the places where there are tensions. 

They spend a long time tending to your body, leaving no part of your back and neck untouched. You’ve never felt this good in your life. You might have to let them do this more often. Stan gets off of you and Ford helps you into a sitting position. In your contentment, you forget yourself, and sit up without covering up. Ford quietly clears his throat, and you jump to cover yourself. Stan winks, making you turn deep red. These two really are going to be the death of you. “So, how was that, doll?” 

“That was amazing.” You roll your neck “Thank you both.” You mean it. You turn to Ford and give him a hug with the arm that isn’t covering your chest. “Thank you.” You kiss his cheek. 

“Hey, what about me?” Stan teases. You scoot closer to give him the same hug and kiss on the cheek. Ford hands you your shirt, and turns his brother so they’re facing away from you. You quickly put your shirt back on and tug the two down to lay next to you, one on each side. You snuggle in between them, grateful to have these two dorks in your life. You wouldn’t trade them for anything.


End file.
